Fate's Punching Bag ACTUAL
by Jamie'Juliet'M
Summary: Mysterious things surround our favourite girl Kagome. Things are going to go a little different than what Fate had planned the first time around. Now, Fate has called upon Kagome to save them, save them all. A lot can change when someone new is added to what was there before, and a lot can still change if things do not go as planned. Can Kagome do it..or will love be a distraction?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I read all of your wonderful suggestions and maybe there were some not so kindly executed words but thank you for the constructive criticism! I'll be looking into those too. Oh, and I guess I forgot to mention but I'm not gonna be introducing the Chuunin Exams yet. Not just yet. I need some other chapters to fill some things up, stuff that I wanted to write, and I want to deepen things a little before that since after the Chuunin exams everything just goes downhill. OK?

Oh yes, and the only reason why I haven't been updating for a while is because I've been in Philippines visiting family…so yeah. That and life, end of the school year, final exams, all that jazz. But mostly I'm focusing on Philippines. I'm in the airport right now, writing this. Well, waiting for the flight back to my country, out of Philippines. I sort of don't want to go but, sigh, life doesn't always work out my way.

Still, sorry for the long wait. Hope you all like this chapter!

**:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:/\/\/\Fate's Punching Bag/\/\/\Day with the Hyuuga's/\/\/\:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:**

It was a bright day in the village of Konoha and Kagome was walking aimlessly around the village. "Why" you ask, because Kagome isn't one to do things without a purpose. Well because a certain knuckle-head otouto of hers set off one of his prank stink bomb prototypes in their apartment and Kagome did not want to be there. Yes, she was miss tough girl now but she had a nose too.

Since returning to the village from the last mission the whole team was granted a resting period for quite some time, two weeks at most. And then they were to return to D-Ranked missions since the elders and the Hokage and various informed Chuunins (Iruka) and Jounins (A couple of Team Captains of the Genin teams this year and before; including, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai Yuhi…) Until then, they were free to do whatever they wished. Which was exactly what Naruto was planning on doing.

He decided that the village had gone on long enough without pranks and has decided on a simple stink bomb, thinking it would do for now. But, being the clumsy little boy he was, he made the bomb blow up before it's time and…well, you know what happened next. A pleasant way to break in a new apartment. The Hokage had previously moved them to a bigger apartment where they now didn't need to share rooms (they do so anyway and just use the other room as a rec. room instead) ever since Kagome pointed out it was much too small for two people and had rodents and cockroaches freeloading with them.

Kagome decided to go see the Hyuugas after some contemplation on what to do. She hadn't seen Hinata of Neji in a while—ever since there were all put into teams—and Kagome wanted to see if Hinata has gotten stronger and was wondering whether Neji was up to some sparring. But if neither of them were in then she could always just hang out with the Branch Members. It would be silent but they had more pleasant auras than the Main Branch.

"Kagome-chan?" a small voice asked. Kagome turned around and found Hinata smiling shyly. "Hey you didn't stutter." Kagome commented. Being the humble and timid girl she was Hinata blushed heavily. "T-That's…I-I've been working o-on it." The stutter was back but you could hear the sense of achievement in Hinata's tone.

"I-I was just going to the park to meet up with N-Nii-san…W-Would you c-care to join me…?" Kagome's eyes softened at the request. She nodded to Hinata and they walked side by side, heading to the park.

"So why the park?" Kagome asked. "T-The swings have t-three seats, o-one for all of us and t-there's always a-an ice cream v-vendor s-selling our favourite ice cream…" Hinata explained. "So you were going to invite me anyway?" Kagome asked and Hinata nodded. _'That would explain why she was headed in the direction of my apartment…'_ Kagome thought.

The park came into view around the corner, the small catchy tune of an ice cream vendor could be heard. They entered the park and they looked around for Neji. He was leaning on the tree, his arms crossed with one foot propped up on the trunk, the shade that the tree provided saved Neji from the sun. The two girls quickly made their way to him. "D-Did you wait long, N-Nii-sama?" Hinata asked worriedly. "I've been here 5 minutes. No need to worry, Hinata-sama." Neji answered.

Hinata pointed at a set of swings that were conveniently in the shade. They made their way there and sat down, Hinata in the middle with Kagome and Neji on either side of her. Neji offered to buy their ice cream and was not met with complaints. When he got back Hinata had pointed into the sky, saying it looked like a bird. The two stoic teens looked up to see that the cloud did indeed look like a bird. They kept at this for a few minutes, Kagome joining in sometimes, and Neji occasionally grunting in agreement of snorting in disbelief. All in all it was a peaceful afternoon.

Until Kagome's stomach started growling. Hinata giggled when her hand flew to her stomach. Because of the stink bomb that Naruto made she couldn't make the lunch and though she had ice cream it was not a satisfactory meal. Her bottomless pit of a stomach had not changed in the slightest since her coming here. So naturally Kagome would be hungry.

"K-Kagome-chan, N-Nii-san, why don't we go to t-that great barbeque place w-we went to before? W-We haven't e-eaten there in a w-while…" Hinata suggested timidly, looking to her companions. Neji nodded and stood up, Hinata following his lead. "We will pay." Neji announced as Kagomestill sat on the swing. She shook her head. "There's really no need-" But Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "You treated us last time." Neji said. It was an excuse to have some normal friend hang-out time. Maybe there was more to it but his feelings haven't really developed too much yet. Only time will tell. It was a wonder in itself that he remembered—so one thing to ponder at a time.

"OK." Kagome wasn't about to pass up a free lunch at the most famed barbeque house in Konoha.

As soon as they got there Kagome, Neji, and Hinata was hit with the most wonderful and almost euphoric smell of BBQ and all the other things good and tasty wafting from the kitchens. Oh…the 3's stomachs growled, even though only 1 of 3 was originally were immediately ushered to a table near the corner. A waitress had gotten their orders and gave them a bit of water to sip \as they waited. Kagome and Hinata talked, Neji sometimes putting his two cents in as they waited patiently for their food.

Hinata went to the washroom and when she came back she had Kurenai with her. The woman had just dropped by to tell them that Hinata had an emergency team meeting—just as the food arrived. When they saw Hinata's dejected face they doggy-bagged her portion and the younger Hyuuga was escorted to who knows where by her sensei. The shy bluenette was a little disappointed that her time with her cousin and her friend was interrupted but she wasn't complaining all that much with her tasty food in her arms. She had offered to pay for her share but the two other ninjas had told her not to worry about it before she could even finish her sentence.

Kagome and Neji, who were sitting across from each other, let a few moments of silence reign until they both decided that it was time to eat before the heavenly food set before them went to waste. They picked their utensils up and began, murmuring a silent 'itadakimasu'. Neither Genins hesitated to dig in, though they ate it up in a more gracious manner than a certain blond boy we know would have if he were here.

Their conversations were quite normal, contrary to popular belief. They DID talk and they DID have normal conversations with each other. It's just that they were used to silence and like to be in it as they were in each other's presence. They were both one of the only people in their age in this overly excitable village that liked to stay in peace. But they did talk and both teens enjoyed each other's presence. They've always enjoyed the presence of the other it's just that they just haven't spent much time together since Kagome's graduation, missions and such.

Near the end of the meal Kagome felt someone's stare on her person and she sharply turned her head to the window. But she saw no one but innocent passers bys. "Is something wrong?" Neji asked her. Kagome slowly shook her head. The bustling loudness of the restaurant was interfering with her senses so she couldn't really pin point the person who was staring at her earlier. "It's nothing. Are we done?"

Just as Kagome finished that sentence a waitress asked them the very same question. Neji looked to Kagome and nodded at the waitress. She smiled brightly and went off to grab their bill, bringing it back a second later. Neji had taken out his plain white wallet before Kagome could take out hers, saying something about paying her back and being a gentleman. They left the money there with the bill and a few workers near the front of the door bade them goodbye and asked them to return soon. The 2 walked together, Kagome leading them somewhere.

"Why are you out here? You don't take spontaneous walks." Neji asked her as they walked side by side. "You don't either. Naruto made a stink bomb and accidentally set it off at home." Kagome answered, a scowl appeared on her face as she remembered the awful stench.

"What's your excuse?" Kagome asked him. "Hiashi-sama needed to be in a meeting and Hinata sama has been anticipating a small outing for some time." Neji explained. "Ah,"

"I'm guessing that all the food back home would be spoiled rotten by now because of Naruto's misadventure. Care to join me?" Kagome didn't mind spending some more time with Neji. He was her friend, the first friend she had gotten in Konoha. Even before Naruto.

Neji nodded. "I don't mind." He answered truthfully. He felt the same way Kagome did, they were friends. And so they walked into the Grocery store. Little did the two know that the villagers who saw them were whispering to each other, giving birth to rumours that would run in a fiery rampage that would soon reach the Hyuuga Head.

"Oh, such cuties!"

"Do you think they're an _item_ now?"

"I've never seen them out together without Hinata-sama…"

"Oooh! Do you think that this is their first date then?"

"Oh, such a sweet sight!"

"Young love, blooming before our eyes!" Insert womanly squeals here.

:=:=:=:

From a pair of black eyes, one twitched dangerously at the comments he heard from the village women.

:=:=:=:

"Would you and Hinata like to eat dinner with me tonight?" Kagome asked "Unless Hiashi-sama needs you?" She added. "I don't know of Hiashi-sama's plans. Perhaps you should ask him." Neji suggested. "But would _you_ like to eat with me and Naruto?" Kagome asked. It was only a few moments before he swiftly nodded before looking at a random can of tomato on the shelf. Kagome shook her head. _'Pride,'_

They continued shopping, though Kagome had to make him let go of the can of tomato sauce since it wasn't needed in the dish and let him stew in his not so embarrassing embarrassment for a couple of minutes, sighing about his stupid ego and stuff. _'Guys,'_

:=:=:=:

The boy inched closer, mostly staring at Kagome than Neji for his attentions were solely on her. He wondered why they were together for a moment but felt a blinding anger when their hands brushed. He growled that famous growl of his, though many would prefer not to hear it. It meant that a battle was going to come forth any second now…

:=:=:=:

They were looking at different types of tofu when their hands brushed a little. Suddenly they heard a boom and a sort of battle cry. Neji stiffened up and turned around sharply. Kagome looked behind her and saw someone she didn't expect today.

"…Lee?" **[I hope you all thought that was Sasuke because that was what I was going for…if not then never mind…]**

Neji started wondering why he lived this life.

Once the over-exaggerated intro Lee insisted on making every time he decided to make when starting a conversation was over and done with, Kagome started wondering why Neji bothered.

"WHY HAVE YOU DECIEVED ME NEJII?!" Lee screamed, pointing his finger right at the annoyed Hyuuga's face. "What the heck are you talking about Lee?" Neji asked, his voice edging between hostile and monotone. _'What kind of people _live_ in this village?'_ Kagome thought.

"WHY HAVE YOU HIDDEN YOUR YOUTHFULNESS TO US?! HAVE WE WRONGED YOU?!" Lee asked. What the heck? "Hidden…_youthfulness_…?" Kagome muttered, her eyes slanting towards Neji. When she looked she saw him with his palm on his forehead. "What the hell do you mean Lee?" Neji asked.

"WHO IS SHE NEJI, AND WHY HAVE YOU PUT ME IN THIS MISERY? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Apparently he was wrong because Lee was not even on the very short list of Neji's friends. He had mentally made sure of that. But the boy in green didn't seem to get that, sadly.

"Make sense, Lee, and tell me what the hell you're talking about." Neji commanded. Kagome was extremely curious as to what he meant as well.

"YOU'RE ON A DATE AREN'T YOU!"

"…What are you talking about?"

"I told you to make sense Lee…!"

**:-:_:-:/SKIP\\:-:_:-:**

"The village women are just looking for something to gossip about. Come next week and they would've forgotten what it was they were talking about." Kagome dismissed as they walked to Hinata's meeting spot. Kagome had found her aura and they were heading that way.

'_Not soon enough. Hiashi-sama might hear…'_ Neji thought. He didn't want to consider the possibilities of what may happen if the Hyuuga Head heard of their so called 'date'.

"Do you think it'll earn me points if I formally ask your uncle if you and Hinata could come over for dinner?" Kagome asked.

He raised his brow. "Certainly, he has a fetish for tradition. I'm sure Hiashi-sama would greatly appreciate that more than a letter delivery of the decision made without his consent." Neji said.

Her eyebrow quirked a little. Neji's weirdly formal way of speaking had always irked her a bit and sounded weird when he was trying to make a funny, but that was just how he was. She quickly scanned the area for Hinata's aura, her eyes focusing on the middle distance as she did so. Perceptive boy he was, Neji wondered what she was doing. It was not the first time she seemed to have spaced out like that. She's done it many times before, for various reasons, both in training and out.

Quickly, Kagome made a clone, only needing one hand to perform the jutsu. "My clone will take you to Hinata and will take you both to my home. I'll meet you there, as I will go to Hiashi-sama and ask him about the dinner." She told Neji, turning to him and stopping their walk. She turned to her clone next and gave the grocery bag she had in her arm and nodded to her clone self. "I will see you both soon." She bade.

The two—three, counting the clone—nodded to each other and Kagome turned around and walked away. Soon she dissolved in a mist, flash stepping away. **[I don't really care to find out what it is that their called. But I'll just call it that, I've been watching Bleach lately…]**

:=:=:

Kagome appeared in front of the Hyuuga Clan's large and intimidating double doors. But that didn't really bother her, she had gotten quite used to it, though it still irked her a bit about how prideful the Hyuuga's seemed to be. But, hey, all big clans are like that. She couldn't really complain about it though. It gave her a name in the village that made her a little untouchable, which was fine and dandy for her. But the staring she received was quite a put off.

She gave the doors a firm few knocks and two familiar Hyuuga faces appeared, the usual guard that Kagome saw all the time whenever she came over for various reasons. They recognized her as well and let her in, already knowing that the Clan Head trusted her. She was always welcome within the walls of the Hyuuga Clan. She nodded to them as she walked in, heading down the stone pathway that led to the Main House, not turning back and walking like a noblewoman.

She knocked on the door and again a servant of the Clan, the seal on her forehead made it official, saw her, recognized her, and let her in, the door wide as she bowed her head. Kagome acknowledged her with a simple nod and slipped off her ninja slippers, walking in like she lived here. She practically had for a little while. Everything was familiar territory to her. The quiet hallways, the white walls, the ever polished floors, the regal neatness that was demanded in a High Clan like this one. She headed towards Hiashi's aura.

Upon reaching his office like space she kneeled in front of the Shoji screen door and waited for his—"Yes, Kagome?" He called from his study. She gracefully opened the door with ease, staring at the floor after a moment. He was in his traditional garb, writing on a piece of paper with the grace of a noble. "I came here with a request, Hiashi-sama." Kagome said, her voice on neutral level, bordering no emotion. If there was no emotion in her voice he might think her incompetent but with too much emotions in her voice he might think her ignorant. Such negative thoughts were bad for her if she were to continue to be on his short list of trusted people.

"And the request is?"

"May I have the honour of having dinner with Hinata and Neji in my humble home tonight, Hiashi-sama?" Kagome asked. It rubbed her the wrong way having to request such a thing in such a way, like she was beneath him. She's just about had enough of it but she would have to endure it if she were to survive in this world and remain friends with…one of the only ones she had really.

"The boy who lives with you?" he was referring to Naruto.

"Will be no problem." She promised him. Though she didn't specify anything about whether he'll be home or not. But hopefully he would take it.

It was silent for a few more moments. "They may have dinner at you house. I expect them home no later than midnight, is that understood?" He said.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Arigato." She said, bowing her head a little lower.

"You may go." He allowed. He never stopped writing on his scroll throughout the duration of their conversation. His eyes never strayed from the work he had, only flickered towards her when she first came.

Kagome stood up silently and bowed to him before closing the shoji screen door with a quiet _'click'_. She walked away and stayed silent for two minutes or so before letting out a slow breath discreetly. Hiashi Hyuuga was a tense man to deal with. How did Hinata's mother get him to love her? Or manage to love him? Or was it an arranged marriage? Such a thing wasn't so uncommon to these traditional clans, especially back in the day.

She nodded to the very same servant girl that let her in as she let her out. She did the same to the guards and walked away, heading towards her apartment. Hopefully Naruto's stink bomb hadn't stayed in their air space for too long and was all gone now (and that Naruto had enough sense to leave all the windows they had open). It would be just too embarrassing to have the Hyuuga Heiress and the Hyuuga Prodigy over at her home as it smelled of something so foul it couldn't possibly be described in a few words. She could only hope that Naruto succeeded in _cleaning_ his messes now instead of creating them.

It took no time for Kagome to reach the front of her new building. Kagome found that Neji and Hinata had reached the building only just before her and apologized to them for her lateness.

"I-It's alright, Kagome-chan… Our compound is a little f-farther away from your h-home, so…" Hinata said, smiling shyly at her raven haired friend. Kagome nodded to her with a twitch of her mouth, making the Hyuuga girl smile happily. Neji nodded to Kagome and gestured to the door which led her to open it for them swiftly and lead them up to a series of stair cases that went up to the 3rd floor.

With the help of her sensitive hearing Kagome could hear some muffled yelling and things hitting the floor. Her eyebrow twitched. _'Otouto, please, you had better have cleaned up our condo…'_ Kagome chanted. _'Oooo...ssaaaaa…' _She continued her chanting as further walked down the hall, getting closer and closer to the thumping and the muffled yelling that was sure to be Naruto now.

'_OOooo…saaa….'_

Kagome hesitated to put the key in its designated key hole when she stopped in front of her door, calculating the damage that Naruto could've done with all that noise—that was still happening by the way. _'Dang it.'_ The calculation wasn't looking as good as Kagome wanted it to be. _Sigh_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yeah, I'm ending it here…I really want to update and not make it too long so I figured I might as well. Anyway I need to tell you all that all the postings for this fic will be on the new account called Jamie'Juliet'Muzic so if you want this to continue you'll have to look at it there. Or you can just search up the same title and just look for my name in the author part. Um, that's all there is to say so yeah, have a nice day! I'll try to continue this as best as I can!

-Jamie


	2. The Picture

**Just a little something to keep you all at bay while I'm writing the next chapter **** enjoy~ :)  
**

**The Picture  
**

They were gathered and someone told Kakashi that the meeting would take place 3 hours earlier so when it came to the actual time he actually showed up around the same time everyone else did. It was actually Naruto's idea to give Kakashi the wrong time and it had surprised everyone a good deal because it was a pretty good idea, and it worked. The blond had pouted and said that he wasn't always entirely stupid when he first suggested it and everyone gave him incredulous stares.

"Yosh! Everyone stand in front of the camera! The sensei is the tallest so he is in the back! Pinkie, near the front next to your sensei, and you—boys, will you—ah…"

The two that were called upon took their positions with various levels of enthusiasm but Naruto and Sasuke were arguing too heatedly for the photographer to get a word in.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and she motioned to Kakashi that it was his turn to do some damage control. Somewhat reluctantly, Kakashi had nodded to her and walked to his two students.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi said, putting his palms harshly on the tops of the two genin's heads "Get in places and listen to the photographer k? You guys can kill each other _after_." The two under his hands grumbled darkly but complied. The people in the background (the rest of the team + photographer) were sweat dropping at Kakashi's words.

"Sensei, maybe you shouldn't encourage them…" Sakura weakly suggested, watching as the two boys situated themselves on either side of her. Kakashi just shrugged.

Feeling a little more satisfied, the photographer drummed his finger on his chin, thinking of where he could put Kagome in. "I'm used to teams that only having 3 genins, not four…hm, where to put you…"

Kagome stood perfectly still, delaying her picture. She didn't really like it. She looks back at her old pictures and finds that she's too…weird. She really isn't all that photogenic and it makes her feel awkward looking at pictures of herself.

"I know, you'll be in between pinkie and the blond! Kakashi-san, please step right behind the middle of pinkie and the girl." When Kagome stepped into place and Kakashi shifted the photographer smiled wide.

"Yes! Perfect! Now smile wide, the camera will go off on the count of three!" The photographer ducked behind the nylon flap at the back of his rather large old-fashioned (to Kagome) camera and pulled out both his hands. One hand was holding the red button that fired the camera and one hand holding up one finger.

"_One_!"

"Teme." Naruto grumbled under his breath, hoping to get the picture with Sasuke scowling ugly like at the camera.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled. A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, wanting to just hit Naruto as she clenched her fists. Kagome shifted darkly closer to Naruto, giving Sakura a side long glance. Kakashi sighed a little, his eyes looking to the heavens to give him patience.

"Emo kid," Naruto scowled.

"Incompetent dead-last," Sasuke remarks

Both boys now leaned forward to give each other heated glares. Kagome sighed, a hand on her hip and another hand rubbing her temple with her eyes shut. Her brother sometimes…

Kakashi sighed and a small tick mark appeared on the corner of his forehead at the oncoming headache provided by the arguing.

"_Two_!"

Sakura glared heatedly at Naruto and gave a slightly less heated glare at Sasuke, telling her teammates to knock it off. Kakashi sighed louder than last time, his shoulders slacking as he balanced his weight on one of his legs instead of in the middle.

"_Emo smart ass!_"

"_Retarded blond!_"

"Shut up!"

"Naruto,"

"_Guys_…"

"Chiken Butt!"

"Porcupine!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, you're squeezing-"

"What the—what are you—Kakashi—"

"_Say cheese!_"

"WAIT—!"

"_Three_!"

A flash, a clicking sound, and the photographer smiled, though it was mostly in amusement of the picture he just took.

* * *

Kagome stared at the picture in slight disgust. It was not her worst picture but it was definitely not the best. She was wearing a slightly surprised expression as she was squished up next to a frantic looking Sakura. Kakashi had leaned over the two of them to roughly put his hands on the heads of the two of the most stubborn mules named Sasuke and Naruto, both with pout-like scowls on their faces as they faced away from each other. Kakashi seemed to be the only one with a smile on his face, even with a mask on, because his eye was an upside 'u'.

Naruto cringed at his part of the photo but laughed at Sasuke. Sakura had asked Kakashi if they could take another picture but he already asked the Hokage and apparently it was 'too cute and amusing to get rid of'. Kagome scowled.

'_Damn this stupid, weird, and unpredictable village. Nothing could be done here, I don't even know how I'm going to be able to accomplish my Goal with this village.'_ Kagome mused darkly, glaring at the small flames their less than large fireplace had provided. _'But I trust Midoriko's call,'_ Kagome relented as she pushed her lips a little, _'she is, after all, me.'_

Midoriko was Kikyo's incarnation, and Kikyo was Kagome's. It would be safe to say that Kagome could rely on Midoriko, essentially herself, to make the right moves for her.

Naruto bounded into the room, talking about some type of Ramen he hadn't tried out in Ichiraku's in a while, then stopped midway to wince at the picture his sister was looking at. "That wasn't the most fun day ever." He commented, walking up beside Kagome and took the picture frame in his hand to grimace at it up close.

"He didn't get my good side." Naruto observed with a pained undertone. Kagome only shook her head.

"Can we get a retake?" Naruto wondered aloud. "No, the Hokage had already said so." Kagome answered gravely, her eyes narrowing.

"We could always _torture_ the photographer to _convince_ him to take another picture of us…" Naruto smirked maliciously, a fox demon-like gleam in his eyes.

"Otouto, it's not appropriate," _'No matter how tempting the offer may be…'_ "shall we get that ramen now?" Kagome asked, veering the topic into matters that Naruto truly cared about.

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's go, we might miss it!" Naruto said, quickly putting the picture down on a random surface before he grabbed his orange sweater and laced his shoes on his feet quickly before racing out the door. He yelled over his shoulder quickly to tell her to come with him in a faster pace. Kagome decided to humor him.

She put the picture back in its proper place before she fastened her weapons pouch, with her wallet in it, and walked out and locked the door, leaving the fireplace on so that it would be warm when they got back.

"Nee-chan hurry up!"

Kagome chuckled softly. _'How easily Naruto forgets his troubles.'_

She looked walked out their building and looked into the sky. _'Perhaps there are a few things I could learn from him.'_

__As the two walked away rays of sunshine seeped through the glass pane window and shone against the team picture, highlighting the joy and happiness hidden deep within it.

Deep within it.

...

..._deep_.

**====END====**

**Yeah nothing special but I hope it's gotten satisfied you enough to wait a little while longer. I'm sorry for taking so long!**

**-Jamie**


	3. Important Note-Pause in uploading

**To anyone who read the other "Fate's Punching Bag" that is the one that I originally made but with my friend's account. But since I now have this account I made this as a continuation. But I reread what I made and found it was really stupid. The grammatical mistakes and the…ugh, just everything frustrated me and I couldn't even finish the first chapter. I had closed the window with a disgusted shudder. So I retract that last statement where I said that this was a continuation of the previous "Fate's Punching Bag" and just make this one the new one. Pretend the other one had not existed and I hope to continue this one as if it was new.**

**Oh yeah, and sorry for being a total lazy couch potato. Not gonna lie but I really am clueless as to how I'm going to continue this so while I think up a possible plot I'm gonna put this on an official pause/hiatus/or whatever you call it. But reviewing what you want to see happen might be helpful? Haha, so I'll, uh, see you…later, I guess?**

**-Jamie**


	4. Chapter 4: Andit Begins

**Hey there I'm back! **** Hope you like this update…  
Remember, forget the one that was in Louise's account, right? The first "Fate's Punching Bag"? It's forgotten? Good. Please enjoy~**

**::::::::::Chapter 3::::::::::And…it Begins::::::::::**

Kagome woke up in a panicked state, her breaths came in pants and her eyes were wide. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest and she placed a hand over her heart to try and calm it down a little.

It was that dream again, where she sees herself living a completely different way but with the same people around her. There was a younger version of her and she was playing around with a little blond boy with whisker like marks on both of his slightly chubby cheeks. Then they would bump into a lonely looking dark-haired boy. He was their age and for some reason the other kids avoided him. They didn't avoid him for the same reasons but they avoided him none the less.

Kagome sees the little-Kagome reach her hand out to the lonely little boy. When the boy, after a few moments of hesitation, grabbed little-Kagome's hand he smiled. It was at that smile that Kagome found that the lonely looking boy and the little blond boy with whisker marks looked just like Sasuke and Naruto.

Then, like some old failed movie, the image burned up and all there was left was smoke and darkness. After a few moments there was a bright light shining in the distance of the darkness. And as that light shined brighter and brighter a flash of millions of memories flew by, too fast to take any of them in.

And that was when Kagome woke up.

A massive headache came crashing in. Kagome groaned quietly, so as not to disturb Naruto, and clutched her head, falling back into her pillow.

'What's…what was that?' Kagome thought to herself as she stared into the ceiling. 'A bad dream…But it wasn't the dream itself that seemed so bad…'

She rolled over and stared at the moon shining just outside the window. 'Then why do I feel this way? Like…it was some kind of bad sign, or omen?'

Sighing once more, Kagome closed her eyes, praying that it was nothing more than just a bad dream and the she can sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

-X-

Naruto watched his 'older sister' closely from across the breakfast table in the kitchen. He saw what happened to her last night, her strangled gasps from before she woke up had pulled him from his ramen and Sakura-chan based dreams. He was worried.

Yet…slightly filled with hope.

Is she finally…remembering?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Well, that's all for today folks! Got some more, so I think I'll be updating a little sooner next time. I don't care if any of you review so just do whatever, see ya'll next time!**

**Keep on keeping on!  
-Jamie**


End file.
